Una bella amistad
by Megaman-AZ
Summary: Una pequeña historia de como dos simples amigos, aunque siendo muy diferentes en varios sentidos, pueden llegar a ser algo mas profundo


Yo: Bueno que puedo decir… amm… mi nombre es Alex y este es un fic renaguil! (Dando seña de hacer una gran ovación)

Guilmon: Hola Alex! -decía guilmon saludándome pero a la vez provocándome un buen susto.

Yo: demonios! -dije saltando por el susto- Guilmon no entres así que me vas a provocar un infarto -ya mas calmado- pero bueno dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

Guilmon: Bueno es que quería saber que es eso de renaguil.

Yo: bueno… mira primero toma la primera parte del nombre de Renamon que es "rena" y luego toma la primera parte de tu nombre que es "guil" ahora júntalos y se forma "renaguil".

Guilmon: Muy bien ya entendí de donde sale la palabra de renaguil, pero me refiero a ¿Qué significa esa palabra?

Yo: Este –me quede pensativo- mira –me vuelvo a quedar pensativo-

Guilmon: No me digas que tampoco sabes que significa.

Yo: si se pero, es que no se como explicártelo, pero ya se la solución! –Dije apuntando con el dedo al cielo-

Guilmon: y ¿cual es? –me preguntaba con una sonrisa y moviendo la cola-

Yo: Vamos a iniciar con este fic llamado "Una bella amistad"!

"Digimon no es de mi propiedad solo uso sus personajes para mi historia."

"Un buen amigo"

Esta historia inicia con una tranquila tarde, un grupo de amigos reunidos en una pequeña guarida de piedra la cual se halla ubicada en un rincón oculto del parque Shinjuku, este grupo de amigos se encuentra formado por dos jóvenes de 11 años y por dos digimons.

Siendo el nombre de uno de estos jóvenes el de "Takato Matsuki" un chico de once años de pelo castaño y alborotado pero siendo resaltado por el uso continuo de unos "goggles" de natación demostrando un cierto interés por dicho deporte, pero a la vez dando a conocer su condición como líder de los "Digimon Tamers", y por esta condición, el era portador de un D-arc y de un compañero Digimon, siendo este, un reptil de color rojo carmesí, estomago blanco y diversas marcas a través de su cuerpo destacando la marca del centro de su estomago la cual representada el "Digital-Hazard", este reptil respondía a el nombre de "Guilmon", este ultimo también estando presente en el grupo alojado en la guarida, este duo era el mas extrovertido, divertido y por así decirlo "infantil" de todos los jóvenes y digimons que formaban parte de los "Digimon Tamers".

Aun falta por mencionar a los dos faltantes dentro de la guarida de roca, el otro joven de igual edad que Takato lleva por nombre el de "Henry Wong", un joven de doble ascendencia siendo esta china por parte de su madre y japonesa por parte de su padre, este joven de cabello azulado, era igualmente portador de un D-arc de un color distintivo verde, y como compañero Digimon, a un pequeño ser de grandes orejas, un pequeño cuerno sobre su cabeza y un distintivo color cremado con diversas marcas verdes sobre él, el nombre de este pequeño digimon era "Terriermon", lo curioso de este pequeño digi-conejo era su actitud bromista, sarcástica y a veces molesta por el mismo hecho de que su sarcasmo podía llegar a niveles exasperantes.

Pero supongo, es suficiente de presentaciones, es hora de saber que sucede dentro de ese lugar.

"vamos guilmon es tu turno, ¿Qué decides?" –comentaba insistentemente el tamer de guilmon.

"¡Si!, ya lo se Takato es solo que no se si deba seguir jugando" –decía el dino, debido a que ya llevaba muchas "perdidas acumuladas" en este juego llamado "poker".

"Anda guilmon, debes decirnos, ¿apuestas o te retiras?" –hablaba el pequeño digi-conejo impaciente por saber la respuesta de su compañero.

"¡No!, esta vez voy a pensar bien las cosas, ya van cinco veces que me haces apresurar y mira todo el pan que llevo perdido"-decía mientras señalaba una pequeña pila de pan que se hallaba muy "reducida".

(Vamos, no pensaron que apostarían con dinero o ¿si?, las apuestas son, por un lado, Takato y Guilmon con el pan de la "panadería Matsuki", mientras que Henry y Terriermon apostaban con los panecillos horneados rellenos favoritos de este ultimo)

"Descuida guilmon, Terriermon ya no te molestara, ¡Verdad Terriermon! –fulminaba con la mirada Henry a su camarada.

"Bien, bien, bien, solo espero que decida antes del día de mañana" –decía Terriermon esto ultimo en voz relativamente baja- "¡Terriermon!" –le gritaba Henry evidenciando que esto no lo dijo tan bajo como pensaba.

"Muy bien ya se, pero primero, Takato, ¿Que significa si tengo todas las cartas de mi mano iguales?" –preguntaba con suma curiosidad Guilmon a Takato mientras observaba su mano.

"Pu pu pues… este, dime como son las cartas de tu mano" –lograba articular el joven, mientras sus dos compañeros solo miraban con incredulidad ante lo dicho por el saurio- "Bueno todas tienen una sola figura grande en el centro" –momento en el cual los otros tres miembros del cuarteto solo se quedaron pasmados ante tal declaración.

"Y bien, ¿Qué significa?" –aun extrañado ante la mirada de sus amigos.

"¡Que me retiro!" –decían al unísono los tres pobres jugadores, mientras que el saurio carmesí se limitaba a sonreír y recoger el botín ganado.

"jajaja, Takato nunca me dijiste que este juego fuese tan divertido" –esbozaba una gran sonrisa guilmon- "bueno no pensé que le fueras a "entender" tan rápido".

"¡¿Entender?, si eso, ¡no es entender!, ¡es solo tener mucha suerte!. Demasiado en mi opinión" –protestaba Terriermon ante dicho resultado.

"Bueno, la verdad si es mucha suerte para alguien que no a jugado nunca" –reclamaba Henry- "vamos chicos, fue solo eso, ni que guilmon fuese tan inteligente para pensar en una artimaña" –defendía el tamer a su digimon carmesí.

Y bien dichas eran las palabras de Takato, guilmon no era precisamente el faro mas brillante para idear algo así, además de que su forma de ser le impediría siquiera pensar en hacer alguna trampa, y esto fue confirmado por Guilmon.

Ya que tanto Henry como Terriermon observaron como el saurio sonreía y tarareaba alegremente ante su "botín", el cual se disponía a almacenar.

"sabes que, tienes mucha razón" –ambos, tamer y digimon vieron con una gota en su nuca como el dino llevaba a cabo dicha acción.

"jejeje, bueno como sea creo que es hora de irnos, se hace tarde y mañana hay escuela" –interrumpió la situación Takato- "tienes razón mas vale que llegue pronto a casa, vámonos Terriermon" –dijo Henry mientras Terriermon saltaba a su cabeza.

"nos vemos guilmon, mañana vendré temprano a visitarte" –exclamo el pequeño conejo encima de su tamer.

"¿Que mañana no llevaras a la escuela a Terriermon Henry?" –interrogaba el castaño a su amigo.

"no, mañana tengo examen de matemáticas y debo estar bien concentrado" –respondía Henry ante la incógnita de Takato.

"¡oye!, lo dices como si yo fuera una enorme distracción" –reclamo el digi conejo- "no es eso Terriermon, pero en un examen debo de estar muy concentrado y ¡callado!" decía Henry esto ultimo con sumo resalte.

"jajaja…tienes razón yo mañana también tengo examen, por suerte ya había estudiado algo antes de venir" –contesto Takato después de una leve risa ante lo dicho por Terriermon.

Al pobre de Terriermon no le quedo más que aceptar lo dicho por su tamer, así pues Henry y Terriermon se retiraron, dejando solo a Takato y Guilmon los cuales se despedían mutuamente.

"nos vemos Takato, que te valla bien mañana en tu examen" –decía brindando ánimos a su compañero Tamer.

"si amigo nos veremos mañana en la tarde y gracias por desearme buena" –decía esto Takato mientras se retiraba de la guarida de guilmon.

Un ultimo "adiós" fue lo único que se oyó al finalizar la salida de Takato del hogar de Guilmon, este ultimo a continuación procedió a alimentarse de una parte de lo ganado durante el juego, así como guardar en una pequeña caja las cartas usadas en el juego, y en otra diferente guardar el resto del pan del cual ya no se alimentaria, pero como seria la acción del destino, pues aunque el cielo pasaba de una tonalidad ámbar a otra oscura, alguien llego a parar en los arboles cercanos de su hogar.

"sniff, sniff, sniff" –guilmon olfateaba con sumo cuidado, revelando la presencia de otro digimon fuera de su hogar, un digimon muy bien conocido por el.

"¡Renamon!" –celebraba Guilmon ante la presencia del digimon kitsune.

Y así era, un digimon con apariencia de zorro, de pelo en su mayoría amarillo, y blanco en sus patas y estomago, la cual portaba unos guantes con el símbolo ying yang en ellos, este digimon zorro femenino, recién llegaba a la ubicación de su compañero dinosaurio.

Guilmon entonces procedió a salir de su guarida e irse a encontrar con su compañera, lo cual no tardo en hacer, ubicándola en la cima de un árbol a un lado de su hogar.

("Debí suponer que me hallaría muy fácil") –pensaba para si misma Renamon.

"Hola Renamon, ¿Qué haces aquí?" –preguntaba Guilmon mientras saludaba a su compañera.

"Hola Guilmon, Rika estaba estudiando para sus exámenes, así que decidí salir un rato y supongo que termine aquí" –contesto el kitsune ante la pregunta del saurio.

"Ya veo, Takato también tiene examen mañana, hace un rato se fue junto con Henry y Terriermon" –siguió la conversación Guilmon- "Porque no bajas un rato para platicar" –sugería Guilmon a Renamon.

"¿Platicar?... supongo que seria bueno" –dijo Renamon, para proceder a bajar del árbol y entrar junto con Guilmon a su guarida.

"¿Quieres un poco de pan?, tengo muchos por ganar el juego de poker hace rato" –le ofrecía Guilmon a su invitada.

("Supongo que un poco de pan no me caería mal") –pensó Renamon- "Si Guilmon, eso me gustaría".

Y una vez aceptada la propuesta de Guilmon este ultimo procedió a desenterrar su caja y darle un poco de su pan favorito relleno de mantequilla de maní.

"Gracias" –dijo Renamon tomando el pan- "Y dime como es eso de que lo ganaste en un juego de poker" –Pregunto con suma curiosidad.

"Bueno, cuando Henry, Takato y Terriermon llegaron, Henry dijo que seria bueno jugar algo en lo que pudiéramos participar los cuatro, entonces Takato recordó que traía una baraja, y así nos pusimos a jugar poker, aunque al principio no entendí para nada como jugar, Takato me dio una explicación rápida, pero durante casi todo el juego me iban ganando mis panes, hasta que en el ultimo Terriermon decidió apostar "todo o nada", y cuando les dije las cartas que tenia todos se retiraron y yo gane de vuelta todo el pan que había perdido, mas los panes orneados de Terriermon" –terminaba su relato Guilmon con mucho entusiasmo, mientras ponía otro trozo de pan en su boca.

Todo el relato fue escuchado atentamente por Renamon, la cual esbozo una sonrisa al saber como Guilmon le había ganado toda su comida favorita a Terriermon.

Terminando sus respectivos bocados de pan, siendo mayores los de Guilmon que de Renamon, esta ultima había decidido que ya era tarde y prosiguió a despedirse de Guilmon.

"Bueno Guilmon fue un placer haber platicado contigo, pero debo irme, ya es tarde y Rika debe de estarse preguntando donde estoy" –dicho esto Renamon procedió a salir de el hogar de Guilmon siendo acompañada por este.

Antes de que Renamon emprendiese su regreso a casa Guilmon decidió hacerle una propuesta.

"Oye Renamon, por que no bienes mañana aquí temprano y jugamos un poco" –decía sumamente feliz Guilmon mientras daba a conocer su propuesta- "acabas de decir que Rika mañana tendrá examen igual que Takato y Henry, Terriermon también vendrá por que Henry no lo llevara a la escuela, pensé que podríamos jugar los tres juntos" –Guilmon continuaba dando su propuesta a la kitsune la cual se limito a oír a Guilmon muy atentamente.

"¿Yo?, venir mañana a jugar con ustedes… no lo se Guilmon, yo nunca antes eh "jugado" con ustedes" –respondía Renamon dudosa ante lo dicho por Guilmon.

"¡Vamos Renamon!, si Rika va a estar ocupada tu puedes venir un rato con nosotros" –dijo casi como una suplica el saurio rojo con un especial brillo en los ojos.

Renamon ante tal actuación no pudo más que ceder, y aceptar la propuesta de su compañero.

"Esta bien, mañana en cuanto Rika se halla ido a la escuela vendré para acá"

"¡¿De veras?, ¡que bien!, entonces mañana Guilmon te esperara aquí mismo" –dijo Guilmon con suma felicidad mientras movía su cola de un lado a otro, ante el hecho de haber convencido a Renamon de venir a jugar.

Renamon por su parte solo sonrió ante la forma de actuar de guilmon.

"Bueno, en ese caso me voy, nos veremos mañana" –dicho esto Renamon procedió a saltar de árbol en árbol en dirección al hogar de Rika, estando en su mente lo que recién acaba de aceptar.

("¿Deberás acepte venir mañana a jugar con ellos?, supongo que será algo interesante")

Renamon seguía su camino, mientras Guilmon aun sonriente se retiraba de regreso a su hogar, cansado pero feliz por haber convencido a su amiga Renamon de jugar con el y Terriermon.

"Guilmon tiene sueño, mejor me dormiré ya, mañana será un día divertido" –Guilmon aun decía mientras se acomodaba en el suelo de su cabaña de piedra, pensando en lo que mañana seria un muy buen día.

Continuara…

Yo: Y bien pues, este es el primer capitulo, en el siguiente es donde sucederá un poco de la "magia" jaja.

Guilmon: Oye Alex, pero Guilmon aun no entiende que significa eso de "renaguil"

Yo: A que caray, olvide que por terminar de escribir el capitulo no te explique eso –dije rascándome la nuca- pues mira tu no te preocupes, que en el siguiente capitulo ya veras un poco del significado de eso.

Guilmon: ¡Espero que así sea!

Yo: ¡Oye! Pero no me grites que no estoy sordo.

Renamon: ¿Qué pasa aquí? –dijo Renamon a su entrada, mientras sonidos de aplausos se oyen haciendo eco en el lugar.

Yo: pero miren nada mas, aquí esta la otra estrella de este fic.

Renamon: Oye no es para tanto –dijo levemente avergonzada.

Yo: Si bueno, ya dejando de lado las presentaciones, es hora de irme –dije mientras me retiraba.

Renamon: ¡Oye, pero acabo de llegar! –me decía reclamando.

Yo: si, lo se, pero yo me debo ir a si que hasta el próximo capitulo, ¡sayonara amigos!

Renamon/Guilmon: ¡Nos veremos en la próxima!


End file.
